Always on Your Side
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: The NCIS team is sent on a week long building camp. Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week. What will our favorite team get up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fanfiction**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week.. TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

**Chapter One**

"Come on Jen" Gibbs almost pleaded.

"Not going to work, your team is going and that is final" The director of NCIS replied firmly.

Gibbs opened his mouth to argue about this but the red head cut him off.

"Don't even think about it Jethro, you and your team are long overdue for this anyway, you're going, and that is all there is too it,"

Gibbs stood there glaring at his ex lover and current boss, hoping he could make her change her mind. But she had long ago became immune to his famous look and she just sat there and matched his glare with one of her own. Finally realizing that he had lost this round with the beautiful director, he stood.

"Fine" he grumbled and headed for the door.

Watching him go Jenny waited until his hand was on the door.

"And by the way Jethro, play nice cause I will hear about it" And with that he was gone.

Sighing she pressed the button and spoke to her assistant.

"Cynthia can you please send team building camp information to everyone on Gibbs team"

"Right away director" Was her only reply.

Sighing again Jen lent back in her chair.

"Why oh why does he insist on fighting me over every little thing" she muttered to herself, before pulling herself forward and continuing the paperwork littering her desk.

* * *

"So what do you think they were talking about up there" Tony asked his team mates as he watched their boss leave the director's office and head down the stairs.

"What?" muttered the beautiful Israeli, not looking up from her work when Tony spoke.

"The Boss, he just left the Jenny's office and he doesn't look happy" the senior field agent said looking towards the stairs once again.

"Is he ever happy, after talking with the director?" questioned McGee not looking up from his computer.

Tony thought for a moment before agreeing with the computer whiz.

"You have a point McGeek"

And then in his next breathe he asked

"Do you ever wonder what the history is between those two?" With this both Tony and Tim shared a look before turning to stare at Ziva.

Feeling both sets of eyes on her Ziva finally looked up from her paperwork.

"What?" she asked looking between the two male members of her team.

"Well you do know the female director the best" Tony prompted.

Just then Tony felt a smack to the back of the head. And a familiar voice asked

"If you are finished discussing my personal life DiNozzo, get Abby up here ASAP"

"On it Boss" the senior field agent answered not bothering to apologize; instead he picked up the phone and hit the speed dial number for Abby's lab.

* * *

Once Abby was up in the squad room, Gibbs stood up and addressed his team.

"Pack your bags, we head to Virginia at 0500 hours tomorrow, we leave from here. Don't be late"

And with that he left heading for the lift leaving his team staring at each other.

"Well that was short and sweet" Ziva announced to the group, saying what everyone had been thinking.

"That's Gibbs" replied DiNozzo leaning back in his chair.

"Guys I need details" spoke up Abby.

"Like why are we going? what we are doing?, how long are we there for?, and who is looking after my lab while I'm gone?…...oh they better not touch anything" this last part she mumbled to herself.

Just then Ziva's phone rang. Picking it up she heard her friend's voice on the other end.

"Cynthia just sent you the details" and then the director hang up.

"Emails" Ziva repeated to the group, already opening up her email page.

Tony and McGee quickly followed suit and Abby went and stood by Tim so she could read over his shoulder.

There was silence for a few minutes as everyone read the information packs and then they came across the piece of information at the same time and together they looked up and said

"We're being sent to a TEAM BUILDING CAMP"

**AN: So nothing exciting yet. I know. But I just wanted to see what kind of response I got, and to get feel for the characters (as this is my first NCIS fan fic). So let me know what you think. Please R&R.**

**I already have the second chapter waiting to be uploaded lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fanfiction

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building camp.

Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week... TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which of course everyone already knew.

**AN: Thank you all the reviews and story alerts from the last chapter. As promised here is the next chapter. **

**Also to the person who pointed out that this story has already been done twice. You may be right but this is Fan fiction, the same ideas do tend to get used a lot. But everyone has their own spin on an idea. I am not trying to copy anyone else's work and I feel I have my own spin on this idea. So as long as people are reading this and enjoying it I will continue to write it. **

**Once again thank you to everyone for your support. Now on with the story.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously:_

"_We're being sent to a TEAM BUILDING CAMP"_

Chapter Two

There was silence as everyone stared at each other. It was Ziva who first spoke up.

"What exactly is a team building camp?" she asked.

"Well basically we get to spend a week in the woods, playing silly little games and exercises that are meant to make us work better as a team" Tony summed up for the Mossad officer.

"But we already work well as a team, yes? Questioned the now confused Ziva.

"That we do Zee-vah" replied DiNozzo "That we do"

"Then why are we going?" Ziva continued

"What I don't get is why I have to go" announced Abby "It's not like I'm a field agent or anything"

"It is most likely a policy thing" spoke up McGee, who had already gone back to reading the information on his computer screen.

Again silence fell over the group, each thinking their own thoughts. This time it was Tony who spoke first.

"Well this should be fun" he said, already thinking about the various pranks he could play on his team mates.

McGee on the other hand wasn't so sure, it was a proven fact that he and nature just didn't mix plus seven days without internet connection, wasn't his idea of fun. Really what was he suppose to do all week.

Of course McGee wasn't going to voice these thoughts, the last thing he needed was to give DiNozzo something else to tease him about.

"Alright guys" said Abby clapping her hands together. "We need to get organized, we have an early start to tomorrow and since we are leaving from here how about we car pool in the morning and save us from leaving multiple cars in the car park for a week"

Within moments Abby had everything arranged, Tony was going to pick everyone up on his way in tomorrow as he lived the furthest out and therefore there would be no back tracking for him if he was the one to pick everyone up the next day. And then with that sorted Abby went back to her lab muttering about idiots temps while the other went about finishing their paperwork for the day so they could go home and pack.

* * *

In DiNozzo's opinion his alarm went off way to early the next morning, and he was tempted to hit the snooze button for another fifteen minutes but remembering he had promised to pick up his team mates this morning so they could attend this silly team building program, he pulled himself out of bed and made his way to the bathroom for a quick shower.

After his shower and his first cup of coffee for the day Tony was feeling much more awake and cheerful so grabbing his bag he headed out to the car to go and pick up his various work mates.

His first pick up was Ziva as she lived the closest to him. When he arrived she was ready for him and letting him take her bags she climbed into the passenger seat.

"So Zee-vah" Tony said starting the engine "Ready for a week of fun and games", His mind already going over the various pranks he was planning on pulling while away from DC.

Looking over at her partner she watched as he threw her one of his DiNozzo grins and it was at that moment she knew he was planning something.

"Don't even think about it Tony" she replied sending him a warning glare that he felt more then saw as his eyes were on the road.

"Ahh come on Ziva let me have some fun; this week is going to be boring playing trust games and god knows what else. What about if I promise not to pull any pranks on you" he pleaded, and then he got a great idea.

"Hey why don't you join me, with my brains and your crazy ninja skills, no one will know what hit them" he laughed.

The sound of the radio filled the air as the Israeli thought about Tony's offer.

Finally she replied

"Okay Tony I will join you with these pranks of yours, but you better make sure Gibbs doesn't catch you"

"You will? Great" Tony asked shocked that the ever sensible Mossad officer had agreed to help him, and then the second part of what she said sunk in.

"What? Catch me? What about you? What if he catches you instead?"

Ziva just smirked sure of herself as she replied.

"He will not catch me"

Seconds later they pulled up in front of Abby's place.

* * *

Fifty minutes later they pulled up in front of the NCIS building with both Abby and McGee now in the car as well. Turned out there was more then one reason for the large amounts of caffeine Abby consumed, it seemed that the loveable Goth was not exactly a morning person if the grumpy and tired version of the Abby they all loved sitting in the back seat was anything to go by. McGee was just as tired looking but instead of being grumpy he was just quiet. Filing out of the car the two tired members of the team just stood there as Tony and Ziva removed the bags from the car and stacked them near the other two.

"What is wrong with Abby and McGee?" Ziva quietly asked Tony as they got the last of the bags out of the boot.

"I'm guessing the kids aren't morning type people Zee-vah" Tony smirked "But it's alright I know what will fix them up" and with that he deposited the bag he was holding with the rest and jogged away. Leaving Ziva with the luggage and some very uninteresting company.

Minutes later he was back, three cups of coffee and a Caf-Pow in hand, only to find a now happy looking Abby already gulping down a Caf-Pow.

"Aww you brought me a Caf-Pow that's so sweet, Gibbs brought me one too" she excitably said grabbing the caffeine high drink from his hands, not paying attention the shocked look on his face.

"You're late" Gibbs voice accused coming up behind his senior field agent.

"I was here early Boss, I just went and got… and never mind." Tony trailed off as Gibbs glared at him.

"Okay everyone load up" Gibbs ordered already heading around to the drivers side of the car.

Quickly handing out the other coffees to their owners Tony and the rest of the team made haste in following the order and soon bags and people were packed in the car.

"Wait a minute" cried Abby just as Gibbs turned the key. "I forgot something" and with that she jumped out of the car and raced into the NCIS building.

"Where has she gone" asked Ziva to the car in general.

"Maybe she needed the toilet" mused DiNozzo.

"No, she said she forgot something" countered the Mossad officer.

"Something from her lab then?" suggested Tony.

Then feeling a glare from Gibbs both shut up.

McGee who was in the passenger seat just sat there quietly waiting for his coffee to kick in.

Minutes later Abby returned, Bert the hippo safety tucked under her arm.

No one said a word they were all looking at her except Gibbs who started the car and pulled away from the curb.

"I nearly forgot Bert" she declared feeling three sets of eyes on her.

None of them noticed Gibbs small grin.

**AN: Ok so they were actually meant to get the camp in this chapter but I just kept writing and writing so I had to stop somewhere. I thought here was okay.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fan fiction

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building camp.

Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week... TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which of course everyone already knew.

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Previously:_

_Minutes later Abby returned, Bert the hippo safety tucked under her arm. _

_No one said a word they were all looking at her except Gibbs who started the car and pulled away from the curb. _

"_I nearly forgot Bert" she declared feeling three sets of eyes on her. _

_None of them noticed Gibbs small grin_.

**Chapter Three**

An hour and half later Gibbs had finally hit the highway after his team demanding they stop for breakfast at this out of the way diner that Abby happen to know. It actually made a half decent coffee and the whole experience would have quite enjoyable if it wasn't for the constant bickering between two of his agents. He wasn't even sure what had started it, but knowing DiNozzo and David it could have been anything, in fact they weren't bickering over anything at all they just enjoyed working each other up. They had argued the whole time they were at the diner, from the moment they arrived to the moment Gibbs head slapped them as they were leaving. They had stopped briefly when the food arrived, but after quickly and silently giving each other half of their breakfast, Tony sharing his pancakes and Ziva her fried eggs, they had resumed their bickering this time around mouthfuls of food. This exchange of course didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs; he was going to have watch these two he thought to himself, something was happening there, even if David and DiNozzo weren't aware of it just yet.

No one else noticed the breakfast swap though; Abby it seemed was trying to put herself onto a sugar high. Having downed the two Caf-Pows in the car, she then sat down to a plate of pancakes which she drowned in maple syrup and piled high with whipped cream. Gibbs let her go, her fast paced caffeine/sugar induced chatter helped to drown out the bickering pair, and she didn't really require him to answer him back. McGee on the other hand sat there quietly with another cup of coffee and slowly ate the toast he ordered still trying to wake up, Gibbs guessed. Finally everyone had finished up, he had got DiNozzo and David to shut up and everyone was back in the car, and they were on the road again.

* * *

"Zee-vah" Tony whispered poking his partner.

"What Tony?" the Israeli whispered back.

"Ask Abby if she needs a bathroom break" he whispered back.

"Why?" Ziva questioned.

"Because I need to go" Tony replied

"Well why don't you just ask Gibbs to stop" whispered back Ziva.

"Because he likes Abby better" Tony answered like to it was obvious.

Sighing Ziva turned from her conversation with Tony and waited for a break in Abby's conversation with Tim before leaning into Abby and whispering

"Tony wants to know if you need a bathroom break."

"What?" whispered back a confused Abby.

"He needs to go to the bathroom but is too scared to ask Gibbs to stop…."

"I not scared" Tony cut in but was quickly silenced by a glare from Ziva

After Tony shut up Ziva turned back to Abby and continued

"He wants you to ask Gibbs to stop"

Abby paused for a moment and an evil grin spread over her face.

"Sure I can do that" she whispered back and then raising her voice to normal speaking level she announced

"Hey Bossman, can we stop at the next gas station? Tony needs a bathroom" and settling back into seat, she couldn't stop her grin at the sight of Tony's shocked face and the amused look gracing Ziva's features.

"Sure thing Abs" Gibbs replied glancing in the rear vision mirror at the faces of those in the back seat. This time only Abby caught the small grin on Gibbs lips. In truth Gibbs had heard the whole whispered conversation in the backseat, and it amused him the lengths Tony would go to avoid the things he didn't want to do.  
McGee too had heard the whole conversation and he gave a small chuckle as he heard the last part of Abby's announcement.

"Something funny McGeek?" Tony inquired loudly.

"No of course not Tony" Tim sobered up right away, but he mentally filed this incident away for another time a small grin still on his face.

Minutes later Gibbs pulled in the gas station and everyone got out, Gibbs deciding to top up the car and the others deciding that since they were here they may as well follow Tony's lead and use the bathroom now instead of later.

* * *

It had been half an hour since Tony's bathroom break and the clock was reading eight am, Gibbs estimated they only had another forty to forty-five minutes until they reached the camp site.

Abby was leaning forward in her seat to talk to McGee; their conversation was general and touched on everything from the latest technology to the recent gossip back at NCIS. They just went where ever their conversation took them. They spoke quietly and gently and Gibbs just let their voices wash over him. It was this reason it took him a few moments to realize that other then Abby's voice, there was silence from the backseat. Looking in the rear vision mirror to see what his agents were up to he found Tony and David asleep leaning against each other. Ziva had buried herself into Tony's side and DiNozzo had wrapped his arm around his partner and was resting his head on top of hers.

It seemed the early morning and lack of activity and things to do had caused his agents to doze off.

'While asleep they both looked so innocent' he thought then thinking better of it Gibbs chuckled

"Innocent my ass" he mumbled quietly.

'Yep' he thought to himself again 'going to have to watch those two'.

Meanwhile Abby and Tim had noticed their sleeping team mates around ten minutes ago and other then sharing a small smile, hadn't said anything about it, the look in Abby's eyes telling Tim they would be discussing it later on anyway when it was just the two of them. They instead carried on softly with their own conversation.

Abby telling McGee about the rumor going around about one of the special agents who had claimed to have broke his arm when he fell off his motorbike, the rumor was that he was lying and he had actually broken his arm when he fell off his pushbike while trying to walk the family dog. Tim felt it was a bit sad that with the rumor mill like the one at NCIS this was the best gossip around, but then again him and Abby were carefully avoiding the hottest topic at NCIS which was about a certain red haired director and silver haired ex-marine.

Just then they saw Gibbs look in his rear vision mirror before quietly giving a chuckle and then mumbling something neither heard, but he let their friends continue to sleep and Abby and Tim continued on with their conversation.

* * *

Thirty-five minutes later Gibbs pulled the car into the dirt parking lot of Camp Summer Hills. They were slightly early and therefore there was only one other car in the lot giving Gibbs the pick of where he wanted to park. Parking under the shade of a large tree, Gibbs killed the engine. The sudden lost of noise and movement woke Ziva and Tony from their like doze. And jumping apart as much as possible in the confines of the car, they looked at each other guiltily. Until Gibbs voice broke through their sleepy haze.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty one and two" he said dryly, watching as the guilty looks deepened.

He paused to let them squirm a little before ordering

"Ok everyone out"

And with that the car emptied and the five travel weary agents made their way to reception.

Entering the log building the team was greeted with an overly bright and cheerful

"Good Morning" that even had Abby cringing.

The voice belonging to a curly blonde hair, overly made up receptionist with a giant smile plastered on her face.

"My name is Irene; I take it you are here for the team building week, which team would you be?" She continued cheerfully.

"NCIS" Gibbs replied curtly

"Ah the NCIS team, yep I have your stuff right here" she said , ticking the NCIS name off her list and sorting through a series of papers she obvious wanted for the team.

"Here we are "she finally said in that cheerful voice of hers, handing Gibbs a stack of papers. "This is all the information you will need for the week. We have put you and your team in Group A Cabin 1, there is a map in that information pack I just gave you but I will get Billy to show you to your cabin this first time and he can explain the camp layout. You have an hour and a half to settle in and unpack and if you could be back here to start at 10am that would be great." And with that she rang a bell and a young man appeared, introducing himself as Billy and before the team had time to gather their wits, they were ushered out of the building.

Only just hearing Irene mumble as they left.

"I wonder what NCIS stays for?"

**AN: Well they finally arrived lol. I hope I put in some little TIVA moments this chapter. Next chapter is almost done and is where the fun really begins. Settling in, Meeting other teams, ice breaker games and of course the first of their team exercises….all mixed with TIVA, MCABBY AND JIBBS where possible.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fan fiction

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building camp.

Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week... TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which of course everyone already knew.

**AN: Sorry for the long delay RL got in the way. I have two more chapters written and will upload them in the next two days. This chapter is just a bit of a filler but the action will start real soon i promise and there will be Jibbs. Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

_Previously:_

_And with that she rang a bell and a young man appeared, introducing himself as Billy and before the team had time to gather their wits, they were ushered out of the building._

_Only just hearing Irene mumble. _

"_I wonder what NCIS stands for?"_

**Chapter Four**

Within moments the team was back at the car and unloading their luggage to take with them to their cabin. It was then that McGee noticed for the first time all the bags belonging to the Goth.

"Abs what's with all the bags" he asked.

"We're camping McGee you never know what we may need", Abby replied tossing a backpack on to her shoulder.

"Abby we are only here a week and we are staying in cabins, what could we possibility need that would fill three suitcases and a backpack?" asked a confused Tim.

"Just wait and see Timmy, by the end of the week you'll thank me" and with that Abby picked up a one of her suitcases and Bert and headed over to where Billy was waiting, throwing over her shoulder.

"I'll be back for the other two in a little bit"

"It's alright Abs I have it". Gibbs replied joining her seconds later, somehow managing to carry Abby's two suitcases plus his own small duffel bag.

Soon the other three agents had gathered their belongings and they too were standing with Abby and Gibbs, ready for Billy to take them to their cabin.

Billy led them along a path that wound through the trees, giving the team a great view of their beautiful surroundings. The camp was situated in a wooded area just outside a small town. This gave the camp lots of free space for team exercises, lots of quiet for teams to focus on each other as well as the ability for their guests to have nature on their doorstep. Paths headed every which way through the woods, with signs posted at each intersection to point guests in the right direction. As they walked Billy explained that the camp was broken up into six groups labeled A through to F.

Here Tony gave a quiet whisper "Oh that's original" he mocked and earned a glare from Ziva the only one to have heard him.

Billy continued on explained that each group had four cabins to it and they were number 1 to 4. He then explained that the dining hall and indoor rooms run down the middle of the camp with three groups (12 cabins) on either side and after the cabins were the fields where they played the various games and exercises. By the time he had finished speaking they were at their cabin.

Opening the door Billy led them into their home for the next seven days, once the team was inside he gestured towards the three doors that ran off the main room.

"Ok first room has a double bed and its own ensuite, usually the team leader takes that, while the other two each have two double beds and share an ensuite, all meals are down in the dining hall; breakfast is at seven, lunch at midday and dinner is served at six. Activities start at eight but that is already on the schedule you were given at reception so you know that and umm that's about it", Billy finally wrapped up, but before anyone could say anything Billy spoke again when he remembered he had more to say.

"Oh, if you have any problems please feel free to call reception, we will be more then happy to fix them for you." This time when he finished Billy headed for the door tossing goodbyes over his shoulder and then with a quick reminder to be back at reception by ten, he was gone.

There was a moment of silence as Abby and DiNozzo stared at each other and then quite suddenly they were off racing each other towards the doors Billy had pointed to, in a race to see who would get the better room, the men or the ladies.

After a quick assessment of both rooms a short discussion ensued before Abby declared herself the winner, claiming the better of the two rooms for herself and Ziva. With a giant grin Abby happily grabbed her bags and headed for the room she had claimed. Pouting Tony headed into the second room without a word.

The three agents left in the main room shared a silent look before each heading towards their rooms to unpack.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the team had finished unpacking and was back down at reception, standing amid other federal agents, military personnel and by the looks of it even some civilians. Everyone was listening as the camp's owner, a middle aged man named John, gave a run down of the general camp rules, the basic setup of the week and how things were going to run, some of this information the team had already heard from Billy.

John then proceeded to introduce the six group coordinators. Group A had a lovely middle aged woman named Cindy, and soon after John had finished addressing the camp, the four teams making up group A found themselves sitting in a small room with her.

"Hey isn't that…" Tony whispered to Gibbs pointing towards one of the other teams, but before he could even finish his sentence Gibbs head slapped him and Tony turned back to Cindy and fell silent.

Cindy gave a quick introduction of herself, turn out she was the owner's wife, and then went on to explain how things were going to work for the next few days.

"In a minute we are going to do some ice breakers, so you teams can get to know each other a little better but first I want to explain how this is going to work, on your team schedule, you will see you are down for either team activities, group activities or free time at any given time", here she paused for a moment before continuing.

"Look around you people, this is your group, these are the people you will be spending your time with when you are doing group activities, this is to help build good inter-agency relations. I suggest you try and work well together as we will be having a little competition on the Saturday, group against group." This time when she paused, she noticed none looked at all impressed with the group games on Saturday

"Bosses and Directors tend to inquiry about the results of these games" she added with a smirk and watched as nineteen grown adults paled. Suddenly a lot more interest was showed towards what she was saying.

She then went on to explain about team exercises and free time periods before asking all partners in the four teams to stand up.

Slowly eight slightly confused campers stood up, all being male/female combinations except one pair, a fact Cindy noted with interest.

"Alright you eight, you guys also get partner exercise tasks that you have to complete during the day. You are to be at reception half and hour before breakfast where you will receive a new task everyday, this starts tomorrow"

Gesturing for them to all sit back down Cindy turned towards the blackboard, not noticing the glances each partnership threw each other or the elbow to the ribs Tony gave McGee, when he caught him smirking at Ziva's and Tony's bad luck.

**AN: Please R&R and let me know what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fan fiction

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building camp.

Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week... TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which of course everyone already knew.

**AN: Thank you for 2 the lovely reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. **

_Previously:_

_Gesturing for them to all sit back down Cindy turned towards the blackboard, not noticing the glances each partnership threw each other or the elbow to the ribs Tony gave McGee, when he caught him smirking at Ziva's and Tony's bad luck._

**Chapter Five**

"Alright now that all the explanation stuff is out of the way, its time for some fun. Who wants to play some ice breakers?" Cindy asked clapping her hands together once.

Ignoring the groans and grumbles she started moving around the room clearing a large area in the middle, soon all nineteen team members were sitting on chairs in a big circle facing each other.

"Ok guys, just a quick introduction around the circle thing, everyone is to say their name, what they do and one personal fact about themselves." Cindy instructed, that pointing at McGee she gestured for him to start.

"What me?" asked Tim, already going red from embarrassment. Looking at his team, he hoped one would bail him out, but when no help was forward coming he squared his shoulders and begun.

"My named is Tim McGee and I am a special agent with NCIS and I like to write".

Quickly everyone went around the circle, Tony declared he liked movies, Ziva announced she was a trained killer (the group's reaction to this greatly amused the NCIS team) Abby told she bowled with nuns while the NCIS team leader just gave a mumbled

"Gibbs."

Then there was silence, Cindy opened her mouth to ask what he liked but one look at his face caused her to change her mind and move on to the next person. Minutes later the NCIS team had learnt their group also contained a Navy Special Ops team, a FBI team and a CIA team. The Navy group was a four man team, while the other two groups each had five members.

"Alright, now we all know each other it's time to play some games. I want you all to break into teams of four or five."

She paused as she waited for the group to follow her instructions. Moments later she sighed as she saw all four teams stand and move slightly away form each other, each team sticking closely together.

'They're meant to mix, this is about inter-agency relations' she thought, before standing and moving through the teams, rearranging them as she went and soon she had it more to her liking. Tony found himself with Ziva, as well as three other people from different agencies. Looking around he saw he and Ziva were the lucky ones out of their team as the rest of the NCIS team were in separate teams alone with the other agencies.

"Alright the first game we are going to play is 'Lost on a Deserted Island', each team has been shipwrecked on a deserted island and each team member is allowed to bring one item. The question is what item would you bring and why? Take the next five minutes to discuss this within your groups".

Tony looked around his group, the special ops guy seemed to be thinking seriously about the question that had been given to him, the same with CIA and FBI agents. Ziva on the other hand was grinning at Tony, telling him with her eyes she had already decided when she was taking. Grinning back he gave her a small nod indicating that he too had decided what he was bringing. A few moments passed and the group remained quiet, around them the other groups had started talking quieting, finally it was Ziva who broke her group's silence.

"Ok so what is everyone bringing?" She asked looking at the CIA agent.

"A life raft" answered the female agent "because it will give us something to escape in"

Next Ziva looked towards the FBI agent who said he would bring a radio transmitter so he could call for help. The special ops guy said he would bring a survival kit has it had everything one would need to survive, then there was just Ziva and Tony left to give their answers. Both looked at each other and with big grins answered

"Pizza" was Tony's answer and

"Office supplies" was what The Mossad officer said. Both they both started chuckling.

"The other three members of their team gave them odd looks,

"Don't you think you should bring something to help you get off the island or at least survive?" spoke up the FBI agent.

"Why?" asked Tony "If we were stranded on an island our team would rescue us wouldn't they Ziva?"

"Yes, I believe Gibbs, McGee and Abby would find us" Ziva replied.

"I think FBI guy is right" the special ops guy begun, having not bothered to remember the names of his group mates. "You are meant to bring something, help you get off the island yourself or at least occupy you until help arrives. And what is with the office supplies?" He continued.

"Well I just annoy Ziva here like I usually do to keep myself occupied" shrugged Tony like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes", added Ziva "and I can't threatened to kill Tony with a paperclip if I do not have one" she continued in a voice that indicated she though this was a fact that was plain to see

The other agents just looked dumbfounded at the two NCIS team members.

Cindy on the other hand, who had been listening to the whole conversation, noted something down in her notebook.

'Yep the bond between the NCIS team was strong' she thought to her before heading off to observe the other teams.

Suddenly above the dim one word was heard.

"Coffee"

The NCIS team looked at each other and smirked; that voice belonged to Gibbs nothing separated that Marine and his coffee.

* * *

An hour and a half later the first group session was over and everyone was allow to head to lunch.

"That was the longest two hours of my life" groaned Tony, as the NCIS employees regrouped.

"Tell me about it" grumbled Tim.

"Well I found it enjoyable" piped up Abby

"You would" mumbled Ziva, head down as she headed towards the dinner hall.

"What's that suppose to mean?" questioned Abby, glaring at the Mossad officer.

"Cut it out" snapped Gibbs stopping and glaring at his whole team.

After a chorus of "yes boss" and one "yes Gibbs", the team leader headed off again.

The team quickly caught up with him once again and Tim asked

"So what do we have after lunch boss?"

Gibbs glanced over his team before replying

"Team exercises"

**AN: Okay so i gained 6 new story alerts last chapter and had over 200 visitors to the chapter so i'm guessing peeps like it or it has it least got the attention of peeps but i only got 2 reviews. So please R&R and let me know what you think. Next chapter up tomorrow Cheers MJ**


	6. Chapter 6

Always On Your Side – An NCIS Fan fiction

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary: The NCIS team is forced to attend a week long team building camp.

Sure they can work as a team but will they survive each other company for a whole week... TIVA and some McAbby and if you are real lucky maybe a bit of Jibbs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Which of course everyone already knew.

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. Sorry for the delay in posting.**

_Previously:_

"_So what do we have after lunch boss?" _

"_Team exercises" was the only response_.

**Chapter Six**

More quickly then they like lunch was over, Abby who had been coming off her caffeine and sugar high from breakfast had had around 10 red fizzy drinks in an attempt to put herself on another high, but other then making her need to pee, it hadn't done much. Tony and Ziva had bickered through lunch, every much like they had during breakfast. Tim had spent his time moaning about the poor cell phone reception the camp had. Meanwhile Gibbs had just sat there with the poor excuse for coffee the mess hall served. After lunch they once again ended up in the room they had been in earlier, and once again they were faced with Cindy.

Smiling Cindy looked at the five faces in front of her.

"Today we are going to focus on trust exercises"

Ignoring the groans, she went around organizing the room for the coming exercises.

"First off lets start with the basic trust fall, quick pair up. I'll let you leader pair you up and then you can change"

More groans were heard, but the team looked towards Gibbs for the pairings. Who just stared back at them, silently telling them to figure it out themselves.

"Right" they all chorused before quickly separating, Abby and McGee off to one side and Tony and Ziva off to the other.

This didn't go unnoticed by Cindy, who once again noted something down in her notebook.

"Ok everyone know what to do?" at everyone's nods, Cindy continued "alright then girls you fall first and boys will catch, then we will swap, ok ready….Fall"

And with that Ziva and Abby both fell backwards Ziva more graceful then Abby but both girls did it without any hesitation. Both men catching their team mate easily.

"Well done, Abby, Ziva do you think you can take the boys weight?" Cindy asked, when both girls nodded she ordered them to swap and again the team proved their trust in each other as the boys let themselves fall into the arms of the women behind them. Cindy swapped and changed the pairs for the next 20 minutes even making Gibbs join in at one stage, but no matter how she paired them the team had no problem falling into each others outstretched arms. Finally she gave up and noted something in her note book before getting the team one by one to fall backwards from a chair into the stretched arms of the whole team, they had no problem with this but at this stage Cindy didn't think they would. This team did not have a problem with trust. Finally she gave them an early mark, enabling them some free time before dinner and the team glad to be free nearly bolted for the door.

Cindy on the other hand quietly made her way back to her desk thinking about the team she had just let go. Many teams had passed through this camp over the many years her and her husband had been doing this. And in that time she had seen some really good teams and some really bad teams and while the NCIS team was one of the better teams to have graced the camp, Cindy knew one thing every team had a weakness and she would find theirs and then she would fix it.

* * *

The team after bolting from the classroom made their way back to their cabins, discussing ways they would spend their free time before dinner and the time they had reached their cabin the team minus Gibbs had decided to watch one of the multiple movies Tony had brought along with him. But their plans were suddenly put on hold as they filed into the cabin and stared in shock as they found a beautiful red head sitting in the main room luggage at her feet.

Gibbs was the first to regain his voice.

"Jen?" he questioned.

"Jethro" the director replied, returning the ex-marine's glare with one of her own.

This opened up the flood gates and Jenny quickly found herself swamped under a million questions all pouring from the team in front of her. It was the Gibbs who saved her. Stepping up to the senior field agent he delivered one of his famous head slaps while glaring at the other three members of his team.

"Shutting up boss" Tony automatically replied going quiet and the others followed suit.

Once silence had been restored Gibbs spoke again.

"What are you doing here Jen?"

Still glaring at the team leader the director mumbled her reply.

"SecNav"

"Sorry Jen didn't quite catch that, what did you say?" Gibbs asked though the smirk forming on his face told all he had hear her clearly the first time.

Shooting him another glare the red head spoke again.

"The SecNav it seems has suddenly realized I haven't attended a team building camp in a while and has ordered me to attend this one with you guys."

This time Gibbs smirk was full blown.

"Wonder how he came across that information?"

* * *

An hour later Tony, McGee, Ziva and Abby were all in the boy's room watching a movie that Tony seemed to think was a classic. Though in truth their attention was more focused on discussing the arrival of the director rather then watching the movie, Tony was trying to figure out if this meant Gibbs and Jenny had to do the partnership exercises too, while the rest were discussing the reactions of their leaders to the news that Jenny had to join them. Gibbs hadn't even looked surprised at the inclusion of his old partner; in fact he seemed highly amused by the fact. On the other hand Jenny seemed to be fuming about the fact that she had to spend the week with them.

"What I want to know is what made the SecNav check the director's file for the last time she did team exercises anyway?" McGee suddenly asked.

In Gibbs room, the silver haired fox watch as Jenny unpacked. It had been decided since Gibb's room had been the only one with a spare bed into it the director would be bunking in there.

"It was you wasn't it?" Jen suddenly asked breaking the silence.

"I have no idea want you are talking about Jen" Gibbs shot back.

"Don't play games with me Jethro, the SecNav told me he received an email pointing out my lack of team training."

"Me? An email? Come on Jen, seriously"

Don't try that with me, I know you better then that, you play dumb but I know you know how to use a computer Jethro, in fact you know how to use one fairly well. You just like watching the team dumb it down for you"

Caught out Gibbs just shrugged.

"Couldn't let you miss out on all the fun" and with that he left the room, a smirk still firmly in place.


End file.
